Purple Flames
by Angel Grrl
Summary: What were the true circumstances surrounding Obi-Wan's birth? and why exactly was his master not keen of taking him on? r&r please
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello all...here is my new SW ficcie.....not the one I promised y'all....true! But still it's one that's been hiding in the back of my mind for a while....and hey! here it is!   
  
This is kinda the back story to the whole "Such a Simple Statement" thingy.....everyone told me to elaborate on the story....and I was trying to be vague and be very subtle.....but this is ok too.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Castor.  
  
  
  
"Purple Flames"  
By: Angel Grrl  
  
Dedicated to Theed...who was the first to tell me to tell the story. This is for you girlie...haven't forgotten you! ^_^  
  
  
Castor.  
  
More commonly referred to as Hell for that's what it was. It was a planet of volcanoes, heated rock and steam...far too close to the sun for life to live and yet was livable. It was where the slaves were sent...slaves and prisoners. How I ended up on that miserable god-forsaken planet, I only know from Master Windu. You see, I had been born there...my life began as an adventure.   
  
I'm getting ahead of myself far too soon...I do that sometimes. I talk and let my actions take over, more often than not not thinking ahead. My master was always drilling that into my head. Feel, don't think...but remember to have your damn common sense about you ALL THE TIME!!!   
  
I suppose I should start at the beginning of the story...way back when all was hunky-dory. Master Windu's words...not my own. When he was a young jedi and in training....he and my master both.   
  
So, I shall tell you my story now, for there have been many...but as far as I know, this is the only story of myself that I was not apart of and yet was. How I came to be born on Hell will soon be revealed to you. It is ironic how my life started out as an adventure...I can only wonder if it will end the same way. 


	2. School Days...School Days...good old gol...

Ok, here is chapter 1. Please enjoy it...and please don't flame me but   
criticize me. ^_^  
Disclaimer: I own squat. I own the Kenobi chick.  
  
  
Purple Flames - Chapter 1   
  
8 year old Mace Windu was sitting quietly at his desk, waiting for   
his best friend to arrive. Of course, knowing him, he would be late and   
probably would have blood on him somewhere, more often than not, it was   
his own.   
  
Hearing the door slide open, awoke him from his thoughts and standing   
there before him was Master Yoda, ready to teach the young jedi about   
the force. Sensing his seering gaze, Mace willed his friend to get his   
backside back there as soon as possible. No such luck of course.  
  
"Missing your friend is, Mace. Curious I am, as to his   
whereabouts,"   
  
I am Mace's cold sweat.   
  
"I'm sorry Master, I have no idea where he is at this current   
moment of time, but I'm certain that he is trying ever so diligently to   
make it here on time and I'm certainly sure that he, without a doubt, is   
in tip-top condition,"   
  
'There!' he thought, 'That should give Qui just a little bit of   
time...and I sounded pretty convincing myself,'   
  
Yoda merely gave him a questioning look and hobbled slowly to his desk   
at the front of the room. Peering out at the twenty-eight young   
students, he readied himself for the day. Wait! Twenty-eight?????   
  
"Missing, someone else is. Know this student, any of you?"   
  
A loud crash sounded the answer to Master Yoda's question. Looking   
towards heaven, and praying to whatever holy persona was listening Mace   
asked that it not be Qui-Gon.   
  
A faint 'You jerk!' was heard from the hallway, followed by another   
crash. Ah, yes...here were the two missing jedi students...come to class   
at last.   
  
Mace wasn't quite sure which was going to be worse, seeing Qui-Gon get a   
lecture from Master Yoda about control or seeing Master Yoda lecture   
BOTH of the two jedi's about controlling their fights. Mace was betting   
on the latter.   
  
Yoda hobbled out of the room and towards the sliding door. What greeted   
him on the other side were two young students wrestling with one another   
and objects were being hurtled towards him and the many other innocent   
bystanders in the hallway.   
  
Oh yeah, this was definately going to be about controlling your   
emotions, especially with the force involved. A vase flew into the   
classroom and crashed against the wall closest to Mace. Some decided to   
peer out and find out what the fight was about this time, but most of   
them didn't care. This was far too common for them and they had a   
feeling they already knew what it was about anyway.   
  
Someone once said that adults are not interested in justice between   
young students, but how they want QUIET! Mace supposed that this old   
cliche was accurate as the two were lifted from the floor by Master   
Yoda. As they were being lifted, they were still fighting at one   
another.   
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn! Sabine Kenobi! What is it this time???"   
  
Both students pointed at the other.   
  
"S/He started it!"   
  
I am Mace's complete lack of surprise.  
  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. Saying Goodbye to old friends

VA/N: Ok peeps......here is the next chapter....everybody's a bit older...not by much and yes! Kenobi and Jinn still HATE one another. ^_^ Toodles  
  
Disclaimer: I own diddly except Sabine, and Shiko.   
  
A/N: I am sooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't do this in the last chapter.   
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Cavca: My very first review. I'm sorry that I violated the law leaving you hanging like that...hopefully I shall do it again and more often.  
  
Lady-Evenstar: I am sooooo glad that I got you hooked. I'm also very pleased that you like the two as enemies. Thank ya girlie!  
  
Nadra: **Dodges pointy objects** I enjoy being threatened in reviews...makes me want to write more. ^_^  
  
siri: I am so glad that you like this so much, and I'm also glad that you like my Kenobi twist. Thanks girlie.  
  
Beth Kenobi: You are correct. Thanks also for making me write this in the first place...Jedi Mind trick worked girl! To answer your question the prologue is in Obi-Wan's POV.  
  
Dragon-Elf 86: THANKS FOR THE BIRTHDAY PROPS!! ^_^  
  
b: Thanks for the support. That means a lot. I'm glad you like little mace and qui. I really enjoy those two's interactions...just love it! ^_^  
  
Skade Darkshadow: Thanks ever so much for the review. and thanks for the kudos! much thanks.  
  
Celestia Verita: I'm really glad that I got you intrigued. Yes, you're right...it is always the quiet ones. But, maybe that can be explained a little bit in the story. Stay tuned girlie!  
  
OK! All done.....just review my story and I shall have a little note for you in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
  
  
"Purple Flames"  
  
  
All eyes were transfixed on the two young jedi holding the white-bladed lightsabers. Dark blue eyes were staring heatedly into his opponents dark brown ones. Neither one were dropping the others gaze. It was a duel between the two best swordsmen in the academy. Young Mace Windu and Young Qui-Gon Jinn. Practice made perfect after all, and these two practiced often...mostly with one another.   
Between the two, was Master Ki'Ari, one of the oldest jedi at the academy and also one of the bravest. His brave feat for the day was to be referee. He was holding his hand straight into the air, as if to magically hold the two apart. If either one felt truly eager, they could very easily go through the old Master. However, neither one was looking to kill the other...but if some accident did occur, there was a medical staff standing by.   
Glancing once more at the opponents, Ki'Ari dropped his hand and backed away from the two. The duel started as a dance, both jedi circling the other, each daring the other to make the first move and to drop his gaze. To drop one's gaze meant a sign of weakness, and a sign of doubt in himself.  
The first jedi to go on the offensive was Mace Windu, he ducked down and swung at his friends legs in an attempt to knock off his balance, however the force had spoken and quick as can be, the young jedi jumped out of the way. Landing behind his friend, Qui-Gon swung his lightsaber and it met Mace's. Both pushed against the other trying to knock the other's focus off. Both were equal in skill and strength, thus making this lone movement rather difficult. It was not until they had successfully pushed the other off that they once more rushed at each other, weapons blazing bright.  
Lightning fast the movement was blocked, and both jedi ended up with lightsabers brushing the others ear. They were so still, like statues in a library, neither moving, neither daring to breath. The gentle hum of the two weapons rang loud in everyone's ears, for the tension was so thick. Both students were staring into the others eyes, each wondering the others next move.   
The tension was broken, however by Master Ki'Ari clapping his hands together, signaling the end of the duel. Both students looked to him for the nod, that always came after the fight. After seeing it, the two looked back at one another and Qui-Gon's face broke into a grin and soon after, Mace's did as well.   
The two broke from their stances and seemed to compose themselves. The cheer that arose from the crowd signalled that the two had done well and that they had, once again, proven themselves to be the best. Qui-Gon looked towards one enthusiastic voice and smiled to himself.   
  
"Oh! Wonderful! Way to go, Qui-Gon!" cheered Shiko.  
'He didn't do that great," sneered Sabine.  
"Yes he did, Kenobi. You just didn't see it. WOO HOO!"  
  
Sabine looked at Shiko in disgust. She hated being called Kenobi, and yet Shiko always called her that. She just never understood the girl! Looking back towards the two, she noted Qui-Gon sardonically grinning at her and waving that sarcastic wave. As if to say,   
  
"Neener neener neener!"  
  
She had the urge to slap him.   
  
-------------------------  
  
  
"Come along padawan. We're going to miss our ship,"  
"Yes, Master Kimeko,"  
  
Mace turned from the man at the ramp and turned back to his friend. Smiling a half smile, the two boys embraced in a hug, silently bidding the other goodbye. It wasn't unnatural to be leaving your best friend when you were a jedi. The thought that you would once again see them again always made the parting easier, but nevertheless, it was never truly easy. Parting from one another, the padawan was jumped by Shiko and her death grip.  
Watching his friend with amusement, Qui-Gon decided to lend his services and pry the girl away from his friend. Mace struggled for air and once he found it, stood up once more. He looked questioningly around the ramp.  
  
"Sabine decided not to come didn't she?"  
  
Qui-Gon shrugged to himself, "She just doesn't like goodbyes,"  
  
"The least she could have done was show up!" said Shiko.  
"Well, it was her decision. Besides, we'll all see each other again,"  
"Let's make it sooner than later," said a smiling Qui-Gon.  
  
Agreeing with him, and bidding a final farewell, Mace Windu boarded his small craft. Settling himself in the seat, he once more looked towards the two jedi waving goodbye to him. Hearing the blast from the engine, he saw the ground begin to get farther and farther away from him.   
As they passed over the meditation gardens, Mace looked down and there, in the rocks sprawled out the message "Goodbye".  
  
  
to be continued....  
  
A/N: I know this was short....but I have had soooooo many issues. Well, please read and review. Love you all!!!!! ^_^ my webpage was updated so, go visit that!   
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ca6/nomeames/index.html  
  
Love and other squeaky Toys,  
Angel Grrl  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
